J'attendais que tu viennes
by Marluuna
Summary: Yamapi est un peu nostalgique en ce moment... Il veut du changement, d'autres choses... Et un projet va l'amener à rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cotoyer et qui va changer beaucoup de choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que certaines fics n'ont pas été uploadées depuis longtemps mais je ne les oublie pas : je les avance tranquillement et j'attends d'avoir assez d'avance pour une fois, pour poster de nouveau :). En ce moment, je donne surtout la priorité à Prêt à tout et Precious One :). **

**Quant à celle-ci… C'est un coup d'essai, j'ai quelques idées mais bon, à voir si cela plait ou non. Si oui, je la poursuivrai en même temps que les deux autres :)**

**Je voudrai dire que ce premier chapitre n'est qu'un début, pour poser le cadre… et aussi que la « Keiko » évoquée à la fin existe bel et bien, il s'agit de Kitagawa Keiko :)**

**Chapitre 1**

_Je déteste ça ! Toute cette paperasse à remplir, c'est lourd !_

_Tu préférais quand tu étais mineur et qu'on décidait de tout à ta place ? Là tu as le choix de signer ou non, alors sois heureux !_

Journée plutôt chargées pour les NEWS… comme depuis un moment d'ailleurs. En cette fin de mois, ils auraient quelques concerts à assurer au Dôme, la promotion de leur nouvel album ça et là… Et pour certains d'autres eux, il y avait d'autres activités : présentation d'émissions de télévision ou tournage de dramas. Tout cela se superposait dans des journées que de prime abord, on aurait cru durer plus de 24h, tant les emplois du temps semblaient extensibles… De ce point de vue là, Yamapi savourait ses derniers moments avec « seulement » le groupe dont il fallait s'occuper… Bientôt, il reprendrait en parallèle le chemin des plateaux pour un nouveau drama. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre : il adorait ce travail et lorsqu'il devait s'arrêter, comme quand il était malade par exemple, alors il devenait triste immédiatement. Simplement, on a beau aimer ce que l'on fait, aimer être débordé, il est des moments où c'est compliqué. Et en l'occurrence, ce soir, il était bien fatigué.

Il ne restait plus que lui dans le local qui leur était dévolu. Lui et Ryo. C'était souvent ainsi d'ailleurs, sauf lorsque Tegoshi restait pour travailler son chant… Et si Yamapi devenait mou et à deux de tension quand il était rendu au bout d'une longue journée, Ryo lui, s'irritait facilement, ses nerfs en prenant un coup. Alors il grognait. Dans son coin d'abord, puis de plus en plus haut. Il signait et remplissait des tas de papiers relatifs au renouvellement de son contrat, et à d'autres choses encore… Et comble de malchance, il s'était luxé le poignet gauche il y avait quelques jours. Et pour un gaucher, c'est un peu gênant… Alors il grognait, forcément. Yamapi y alla d'abord d'un soupir agacé, puis un autre… Et comme il n'obtenait pas de résultat, il avait fini par hausser le ton aussi. Une seule fois, mais la bonne. Etant plus ou moins le seul, ou du moins l'un des rares à pouvoir faire entendre raison à Ryo, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et effectivement, ledit Ryo prit un air penaud comme s'il avait peur de se faire passer un savon, avant de murmurer comme excuse :

_Ok, ok… C'est juste que c'est long, quoi…_

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la partie la plus sympa du boulot, mais fais un effort, ok ? _fit Yamapi, plus gentiment.

_Ouais, ouais… Tu fais quoi, toi ?_

_J'ai pas mal de propositions de dramas… Et bien entendu, je ne peux en faire qu'un, reste à voir lequel…_

_Tu as tout lu ? _l'interrogea Ryo en sifflant d'admiration devant les dossiers en nombre, étalés sur la table devant son ami.

_Je suis en train. Le manager a déjà fait une première sélection. Et il en a noté deux selon lui très intéressants… _expliqua Yamapi en désignant deux dossiers mis à l'écart. _Je les ai mis de côté, je verrai ça en dernier pour ne pas m'influencer._

_Et jusque là, ça vaut quoi ?_

_Franchement, ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça… J'ai un joueur de foot… Sachant que j'ai joué un joueur de basket l'an dernier, c'est un peu…_

_Répétitif, _comprit Ryo en jetant un coup d'œil à un scénario au hasard.

_Oui. J'ai un prof aussi, c'est la première fois. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop…_

_Déjà vu ?_

_Dis, tu sors de ma tête deux minutes, oui ? _s'amusa Yamapi.

_Désolé. _

_Ca va mieux au fait, ta main ? _s'inquiéta Yamapi en posant le regard sur l'attelle.

_Oui, normalement j'enlève ça bientôt ! Il faudra faire attention bien sûr, mais c'est bon._

_Super alors._

Bien que Yamapi ait tourné un film dans l'été et que l'automne n'avait pas encore débuté, il allait déjà tourner dans autre chose… Boulimique de travail et toujours prêt pour un drama ou un film tel qu'il l'était, c'était bien logique. Et puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques concerts fin septembre et pas d'une tournée –pas encore, du moins- avec les NEWS, Ryo supposait qu'il arriverait à gérer le rythme. Et puis Yamapi en avait l'habitude, à force. Et dans le pire des cas, comme toujours Ryo serait là pour l'épauler, en bon « leader de l'ombre » qu'il était. Ryo feuilleta au hasard deux ou trois dossiers, pas plus convaincu ni emballé que son ami au final, apparemment. Tout ça n'était pas mauvais, non, mais c'était juste vu et revu… Et à force, Yamapi avait envie d'autre chose. Cela devait aussi correspondre à son humeur assez maussade du moment, il fallait en convenir. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Ryo vit qu'étant là depuis tôt le matin, 19h passés était une heure assez bonne pour partir… Et ça ne ferait sûrement pas de mal à Yamapi non plus, aussi tenta-t-il le coup :

_Bon, j'te laisse... Sauf si t'as besoin de compagnie ?_

_Ben si t'as rien de mieux de prévu… J'en ai encore pour dix minutes et j'ai fini celui-là. Ensuite on va manger un morceau ? _proposa Yamapi en retenant un baillement.

_Ca marche ! Je vais me changer alors !_

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ryo alla enfiler des vêtements plus larges, tels qu'il aimait bien en porter après une journée passée à danser, où il avait juste envie de se sentir bien et pas à l'étroit dans un jean… La fatigue se fit temporairement oublier, la perspective de passer un bon moment avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis aidant. Lorsqu'il revint le trouver justement, celui-ci avait fini et il s'étirer tranquillement, vautré sur sa chaise.

_Alors ?_

_Ben j'espère vraiment que les deux qui sont censés être bien le sont sérieusement, parce que les autres… _commença Yamapi avec un sourire désolé.

_A ce point là ?_

_C'est pas mauvais, non… Juste déjà vu et ça ne me passionne pas._

Bien sûr, en tant qu'acteur lui-même, Ryo pouvait comprendre cela. Lui à qui on proposait sans cesse le même type de rôles –à l'évidence, il devait avoir une tête à jouer les tueurs froids ou les psychopathes latents-, il sautait de joie quand une nouveauté s'offrait à lui. Et puis c'était un tout. Ces derniers temps, autant professionnellement Yamapi était au top, autant personnellement, c'était la petite forme. Alors bien sûr il fallait bien le connaitre pour le savoir, mais c'était pourtant le cas : il n'était pas plus dans son assiette que cela. Un meilleur ami partit trop vite et trop loin… Une petite amie à l'évidence lassée ou sur le point de l'être… Les choses n'étaient pas brillantes du tout. Du changement… C'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, quelque chose pour s'investir à fond… Autre chose. Quant à savoir, quoi, peu importait…

Pendant le dîner, dans un restaurant non loin de là, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien –mais surtout de rien-, des amis du travail, de la famille, des nouveaux films… Et le sujet du drama à choisir revenait à nouveau sur le tapis. C'est que mine de rien, il aurait été souhaitable que Yamapi se décide le lendemain, ou au pire d'ici quelques jours… Histoire que ça au moins, ce soit fait.

_Tu vois, si je pouvais avoir un rôle intéressant… qui me demande du boulot… Qui soit super loin de moi, qui me fasse cogiter même chez moi… _expliqua-t-il à Ryo qui pour une fois, était celui qui écoutait et compatissait.

_Tu demandes plus de travail, quoi._

_Non, je veux juste tourner dans quelque chose qui a un scénario cohérent, pas trop évident et avoir un personnage fouillé. Ca me permettra de m'investir totalement._

_Ca ne va pas avec Keiko-chan ? _comprit Ryo.

_Le rapport ?_

_J'en sais rien, tu veux t'investir, avoir du boulot, tout oublier… T'es un bosseur, mais t'avais plus tenu ce genre de discours depuis des mois, alors je me dis…_

_Ca pourrait aller mieux, _confirma Yamapi, ses yeux se voilant subitement.

_Y a un souci alors._

_Disons qu'on se voit peu et quand on se voit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'ennuie…_

_Elle est peut-être préoccupée ? Elle a du boulot, elle aussi._

_Sans doute… _soupira Yamapi en engloutissant la fin de son repas.

_Et puis il te manque, quoi._

_Qui ?_

_Comment ça, qui ? Nouille ! _s'amusa Ryo.

_Ca fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas appellé et la dernière fois déjà, c'était moi. _

_On dirait un vieux couple._

_C'est pas évident tu sais, la vie sans lui. Ne plus le voir tous les jours ou presque… Ca me manque, tout ça. J'y étais habitué._

_Je me doute… Mais c'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il va t'oublier, _le rassura Ryo.

_Ouais… _

Yamapi était réputé pour garder la tête froide et être le genre d'hommes à remotiver les troupes. Un leader, quoi. Pourtant, là il avait un petit coup de pompe. Sa petite amie qui avait également été sa partenaire dans Buzzer Beat, un de ses derniers dramas en date, était quelqu'un de très bien et lui avait plu tout de suite. Mais en ce moment, ils traversaient une sale période. Chose normale somme toute, mais difficilement supportable quand on a besoin d'être soutenu et aimé, surtout quand votre meilleur ami s'en va dans un pays lointain pour revenir Dieu sait quand… Jin était parti et il lui manquait, bien qu'ils se parlent souvent par mails, Internet et téléphone… Mais le soir, Jin ne déboulait plus chez lui pour squatter, il ne le saoulait plus avec ses bêtises ni rien… Yamapi encaissait mal ce changement, cette absence de celui qu'il adorait. Là, il aurait pu aller le voir et lui parler de ses soucis avec sa petite amie…

Quand Yamapi rentra chez lui ce soir là, il était tout de même de bonne humeur : ce moment passé avec Ryo avait été très bon et reposant. Cela lui avait fait du bien. En s'allongeant sur son lit, Yamapi sortit de son sac les derniers scénarios.

_Allez, la journée n'est pas encore finie… _soupira-t-il en s'y mettant.

Il était 22h passées, il était fatigué et pas nécessairement dans de bonnes dispositions… Pourtant, pouvait-il imaginer que sur l'une de ces deux histoires, l'une d'elle allait changer définitivement sa vie ? Pouvait-il savoir que ce soir précisément, il était sur le point de faire une rencontre qui le marquerait profondément ? Il ne lirait jamais le second scénario. Car à peine avait-il entamé la lecture du premier, qu'il sentit sa fatigue se reléguer au second plan, son attention étant toute dévolue à ce texte… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il s'assit correctement pour être plus concentré. Sans le savoir, quelque chose entre ces lignes éveillait une motivation en lui. Pour ce dossier là, il alla plus loin que le simple synopsis : il lut les premières pages du premier épisode aussi, avide de confirmer son impression. Cette histoire était le premier pas vers ce qui changerait sa façon de voir les choses…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2… Et ça va être long :D. L'escargot asthmatique est de retour, c'est donc à ce rythme que nous avancerons :D… Attachez vos ceintures, va décoiffer un max XD**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin et comme c'était souvent le cas, Yamapi et Ryo étaient encore les deux premiers arrivés. Et autour d'un café plutôt nécessaire, le leader n'avait pas mis deux minutes à vider son sac : la veille au soir après leur sortie, il avait lu l'un des deux scénarios restant, de fond en comble, pour le peu qui lui avait été donné… Il avait été conquis, il voulait le faire absolument. Aussi avait-il appelé dès le matin pour accepter et prendre rendez-vous avez les producteurs afin d'en discuter. Cette histoire et ce personnage l'emballaient vraiment… Et il avait envie de s'y investir. Etait-ce juste un prétexte afin d'oublier certains soucis, ou bien était-ce si bon que ça ? Au fond, peu importait la réponse, finalement. Et Ryo qui avait parfois bien du mal à le suivre ou à savoir quoi lui dire en ce moment, avait du mal à comprendre cet enthousiasme qu'il percevait surtout comme un moyen d'éviter de penser à résoudre ses problèmes, à commencer par ses mauvaises relations avec sa copine…

_Bon et l'autre ? _demanda-t-il enfin.

_L'autre ? L'autre quoi ?_

_L'autre scénario !_

_Ah… 'pas lu._

_Hein ? C'est pas ton genre, ça, _constata Ryo, plutôt surpris.

_Ecoutes, je me fous de ce que ça raconte, je veux faire ce truc._

_Je ne comprends pas ton engouement… _continua le brun. _Concrètement si je t'ai suivi, c'est l'histoire d'un chanteur et… C'est tout. Sa vie, ses activités, l'histoire d'amour qui va bien… Tu transposes ça avec n'importe quel corps de métier, tu obtiens les mêmes concepts, en gros bien sûr. En plus, un chanteur… Ca ne va pas te changer beaucoup._

_Il faut lire les répliques et tout… C'est plus que ça. C'est un type qui vit pour ça, chanter c'est comme respirer… Ecrire, c'est son moyen d'expression. Je ne vais pas jouer mon rôle, ce personnage est bien plus intéressant que ça… _argumenta Yamapi, l'air de nouveau emballé. _Il a de la force, de la personnalité, du charisme… Un personnage pareil peut marquer pas mal de monde ! Enfin, si je le joue bien… Et puis il y a toutes ces questions qu'il se pose… Il voit tout par la musique, il… J'aurais aimé connaitre quelqu'un comme ça. Ca transcende la vision étriquée qu'on a des choses. _

_Je vois… _acquiesça le brun, fortement intrigué quand même, maintenant.

_Prends Jin, par exemple. Je ne te dis pas qu'il est comme ça… N'empêche, même si on peut discuter sur la forme et sa façon de faire… Sur le fond, il a eu le courage d'aller au bout, de prendre un sacré risque pour faire ce qu'il aime vraiment. Pour composer et écrire lui-même, décider… Parce que lui n'a jamais voulu être présentateur ou acteur ou je ne sais quoi. La musique, c'est son truc et il se donne les moyens pour y arriver… _expliqua le leader, très fébrile à présent.

_Je sais, je le connais je te signale. Mais Yamapi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à avoir besoin d'un « modèle ». Surtout Jin, _plaisanta Ryo.

_J'ai besoin de trouver un sens à ce que je fais._

_Et ce drama va t'y aider ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu romanesque ? _fit Ryo, entre le sérieux et l'amusement._ Et surtout, tu considères que ta vie n'est pas assez fantastique comme ça, avec tout ce que tu fais ?_

_Pas du tout et je suis très heureux de ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me plaindre car j'ai énormément de chance et je le sais. C'est juste… _continua-t-il, plus mesuré. _En tout cas, c'est ce dans quoi je veux m'investir. C'est mal ?_

_Mais non ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi ! Je veux dire… C'est pas parce que t'as le cafard en ce moment qu'il faut t'emballer comme ça sur des coups de tête…_

_Ryo-chan, comme toujours, tu vois toujours tout en noir. Quel mal peut-il y avoir à ce que je sois à fond dans ce job ou un autre ? Je ne fuis rien du tout par ailleurs. Je veux juste avoir l'esprit occupé. Et venant de la part de toi qui vient de boucler ton drama et qui cumule deux groupes à la fois, je trouve l'argument « ne bosse pas trop » assez drôle… _lança Yamapi sur un ton moqueur.

_Je ne dirais plus rien, si c'est ça !_

_Qu'il est mignon quand il boude… Allez, j'entends du monde, 'vas falloir s'y mettre !_

Pourtant, Ryo n'était pas le genre à prendre soin des uns et des autres, à se plier en quatre aussi pour leur tirer les vers du nez… Mais avec Yamapi c'était autre chose. Il l'adorait, il n'avait jamais l'impression de passer trop de temps avec lui et il pensait sincèrement que Yamapi était une personne exceptionnelle, à bien des égards. Mais de temps à autres, rarement il est vrai, Yamapi perdait pied à son tour à cause de toute cette pression et il manquait de discernement. Pourtant il était toujours calme et de bon conseil normalement, mais chacun a ses faiblesses après tout. Dans ces moments là, Ryo avait vraiment envie de l'aider, d'être présent… Non pas que Yamapi soit vraiment mal en ce moment, mais il était préoccupé, moins rieur… Alors Ryo n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente seul au point de chercher de quoi compenser dans n'importe quel travail… Ses intentions étaient parfaitement comprises par le leader, qui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'en voulut même un peu de l'inquiéter à cause d'une petite baisse de régime de sa part…

Le plus grand avait bien entendu : du monde arrivait… Leurs camarades venaient les rejoindre, de toute évidence. Et bien qu'il les adore, Yamapi n'en était pas aussi proche qu'il pouvait l'être de Ryo par exemple, aussi décida-t-il que le sujet était clos et qu'eux n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir. Le premier à venir vers eux fut Tegoshi, toujours souriant et plein d'enthousiasme et d'énergie comme d'habitude.

_Salut vous deux ! La forme ? Parce que moi oui !_

_Tego a décidé de travailler très dur aujourd'hui ! _expliqua Masuda, toujours pas très loin de son meilleur ami.

_Tant mieux, on s'y met sans tarder parce que moi je vous quitte à midi… Rendez-vous pour le drama ! _leur annonça Yamapi, très motivé à son tour.

_Ok !_

Une fois qu'ils furent au complet, ils se mirent au travail avec sérieux, comme toujours. Bien que le groupe soit peuplé d'heureuses natures globalement, il y avait toujours un temps pour s'amuser et un temps pour s'y mettre vraiment. Et là, si en plus Yamapi allait avoir des rendez-vous puis partir en tournage, autant bosser à fond lorsqu'ils étaient tous là. Ils travaillèrent donc avec acharnement jusqu'au déjeuner, où le leader prit une douche en quatrième vitesse, se changea et se hâta de rejoindre à temps le lieu de rendez-vous fixé. Son manager arriva en même temps que lui et fort heureusement, il ne fit aucune remarque. Yamapi avait peur qu'il lui tienne rigueur d'avoir accepté ce rôle sans l'avoir consulté ou même informé auparavant… De toute façon c'était fait, mais bon, c'était mieux s'il ne lui en voulait pas.

C'était un rendez-vous des plus classiques. Les attentes furent exposées, les conditions de travail… Des choses un peu plus terre à terre comme l'argent, jusqu'à la façon de faire techniquement parlant, tout fut évoqué, ce qui justifia la longueur de ce déjeuner. Yamapi n'avait pas vraiment de questions, aussi se contenta-t-il de réitérer sa réelle motivation et impatience à travailler avec eux, et pour le reste, il se contenta d'écouter. Il sentait le courant passer, d'autant que l'un des scénaristes était plutôt jeune et l'air sympathique, ce qui ne gâchait rien, pour tout dire. En fait, ce rendez-vous le conforta dans l'idée qu'il faisait bien d'accepter, et qu'il était impatient que le travail commence, même si ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

_Et bien je crois que nous sommes d'accord… _finit par dire le plus âgée de la petite assemblée. _Avez-vous des questions, Yamashita-kun ? _

_Hm… _réfléchit-il. _Je ne pense pas, dans l'immédiat._

_Parfait. Il ne vous restera qu'à faire connaissance avec les autres acteurs, dès que chaque rôle aura été attribué… Ainsi qu'avec l'équipe._

_Bien sûr, oui, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre, impatient de voir avec qui il travaillerait.

_Il me reste un dernier point à évoquer… Voyez-vous, votre rôle, celui de Kazuma…_

_Oui ?_

_Le scénariste y a mis beaucoup de passion… _expliqua-t-il en regardant le jeune scénariste à sa droite. _Il s'est investi…_

_Cela se sent, _acquiesça le leader de NEWS.

_Il a basé son personnage sur quelqu'un de réel, voyez-vous._

_Ah oui ? _s'étonna aussitôt Yamapi. _Qui ça ?_

_Et bien si vous avez un moment, nous pourrions dîner tous ensemble ce soir afin que vous fassiez connaissance avec lui. Ainsi qu'avec les gens avec qui vous allez travailler…_

_D'accord… Avec grand plaisir, oui._

_Je vous tiendrai donc au courant pour ce soir._

Lorsqu'il sortit de là, Yamapi n'en revenait pas. Ainsi ce personnage qui simplement sur le papier lui avait plu, existait vraiment ? enfin, pas lui en tant que tel, non, mais disons qu'il existait quelqu'un d'assez bon pour avoir inspiré ce personnage qui l'avait si vite séduit ? Encore une raison de lui d'accepter ! Yamapi savait comment cela se passait : s'il jouait ce personnage inspiré d'une réelle personne, il devait forcément la rencontrer s'il voulait jouer au mieux. Enfin, la question était de savoir jusqu'où lui et le personnage se ressemblaient, bien sûr. Car il y a s'inspirer, et il y a retranscrire fidèlement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, tout en se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir ! Vivement ce soir, qu'il le sache ! Et vivement aussi qu'il ait une conversation avec ce scénariste dont le nom lui échappait… Qu'il comprenne ses motivations et le reste… Ca allait être une expérience très fraîche et passionnante, Yamapi le sentait… Vraiment, il avait hâte qu'elle débute.

Au regard de l'heure et du fait que d'ici quelques heures il avait ce dîner… Cela ne valait pas tellement le coup de passer rejoindre les autres, pour quelques petites heures à peine. D'autant qu'il devrait se changer et tout… Non, cela ne servait à rien. Alors du coup, il prit le chemin de son appartement tout en se hâtant d'appeler Ryo pour le prévenir de son absence…

_Oui, je ne reviens pas, du coup. J'ai plein de choses à régler et comme le dîner est de bonne heure, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Je te nomme leader temporaire ! _s'exclama Yamapi.

_Ca, t'as pas besoin de le dire, j'assure !_

_Oh ça, je sais bien que ça a intérêt à filer droit…_

_Bon et si au lieu de te moquer, tu me disais qui c'est, le gars qui a inspiré pour créer ce rôle ? _demanda Ryo, intrigué lui aussi.

_J'en sais rien, j'ai pas demandé._

_Ah bon ? Ben t'es pas curieux, toi._

_J'y ai pas pensé, j'étais trop occupé à me dire que ça devait être quelqu'un de surprenant… _fit pensivement Yamapi.

_Ca ne te fait penser à personne ?_

_Ben non… La description physique, c'est la mienne, forcément puisque c'est moi qui était attendu pour le rôle… Le caractère, ça ne ressemble à personne que je connaisse, alors… Et puis ce sont des traits de personnalité, pas des indications sur le style musical en soi, donc pour deviner, il aurait fallu que je le connaisse personnellement déjà avant, j'imagine._

_Mouais… Bah, tu verras bien ! _fit Ryo.

_Ouais. Bon j'y vais, l'heure file à une vitesse…_

En rentrant chez lui, Yamapi eut envie d'appeler Jin… Trois jours sans nouvelles, c'était déjà trop… Ils avaient l'habitude de tout se dire, du spectaculaire au plus insignifiant des évènements arrivant dans leur vie… Aussi voulait-il lui annoncer les concerts que NEWS allait faire, les sorties qui allaient reprendre… Et ce drama. Alors il appela. Mais malheureusement, personne ne répondit. Bien sûr Jin avait sa vie là-bas, d'autant que n'étant pas célèbre, il avait moins de mal à se lier… Mais quand même, l'éloignement géographique et surtout émotionnel, faisaient un peu peur à Yamapi. Même pour se dire des banalités, il aurait bien aimé lui parler, juste cinq petites minutes… Il ne laissa pas de message sur le répondeur, se disant qu'il retenterait plus tard…

Ce n'est qu'après que le nom de Keiko résonna en lui. Partie tourner une publicité à Osaka, cela faisait plus de 24h qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles… Et sans être pendue à son téléphone, il était rare qu'il fille ne fasse pas signe à son copain pendant tout ce temps, surtout Keiko… Mais le pire n'était même pas là-dedans. C'était que Yamapi n'avait pas plus pensé à elle que cela. Et quand, tout excité par ce nouveau projet, il avait eu envie d'en parlé, ça avait été à Ryo et à Jin… Pas à elle. Inutile de se voiler la face : leur histoire arrivait à un moment plutôt chaotique, pour ne pas prononcer un mot plus radical… Mais Yamapi n'avait pas envie d'y penser… Il voulait croire que tant que cela continuait de marcher, c'était bon.

Le soir venu, il se rendit au restaurant que par mail, le producteur lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt… Par contre, comme il n'avait pas vu filer l'heure et qu'en plus il s'était planté en chemin, il arrivait manifestement bon dernier, puisque lorsque la serveuse le mena vers la table, il n'y avait plus qu'une chaise vide : la sienne. Il n'aimait pas arriver en retard, mais bon tant pis… Tous avaient des têtes connues de lui puisque hormis son manager, il les avait rencontré le midi… Tous, sauf un, assis pile à sa droite…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici le chapitre 3. Merci à celles qui prennent la peine de commenter, ça motive bien, surtout quand ça ne se résume pas juste à « je veux la suite » et c'est tout :) ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Yamapi alla donc rejoindre la table, bien décidé à faire une bonne impression… Il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec ce genre de moments : des dîners d'affaire avec des gens plus âgés, qui parfois le regardaient comme un gentil garçon obéissant avec pas grand-chose dans le crâne… Il n'était pas très fan. Ceci expliqua qu'il fut content de voir que la chaise qui lui était destinée se trouvait juste à côté de son manager, seule personne à côté de laquelle il se sentirait évidemment à l'aise. Les autres étaient les producteurs et autres scénaristes, rencontrés le midi même pour certains… Et forcément, son regard fut attiré d'emblée par des cheveux blonds juste à sa droite, détonant autour de cette table pleine de têtes brunes, classiquement. Cette personne était probablement le fameux modèle dont il devrait s'inspirer pour le rôle. Et par curiosité et politesse aussi, pour se présenter, il l'aborda :

_Bonsoir… Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Yamashita Tomohisa._

_Oh je sais bien… Il ne manquait plus que vous_, répondit l'homme d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

_Désolé pour mon retard._

_Je plaisantais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis arrivé deux minutes à peine avant vous, alors je serai bien mal placé pour faire une remarque._

_Je vois…_

_Dites-moi, vous fumez ?_ demanda-t-il ensuite.

_Euh… Oui._

_Alors on sort cinq minutes ?_

_D'accord._

L'échange avait été très cordial, puisque Yamapi n'avait absolument pas mal pris la remarque à propos de son retard. Il en fallait bien plus que cela pour le vexer, il faut dire. Néanmoins et alors qu'il s'excusait auprès de la table afin de le suivre à l'extérieur du restaurant, il n'en menait vraiment pas large à cet instant. Et ce qui lui avait trotté dans la tête durant le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici, se confirmait précisément : il aurait dû demander à son manager son nom, tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Connaitre le nom de la personne qui inspirait son rôle, cela aurait été pas mal, non ? S'il l'avait su dès le midi, alors il aurait pu profiter de l'après-midi pour effectuer quelques rapides recherches sur Internet afin de se renseigner, se mettre à jour et ainsi, d'éviter de passer pour un crétin dans le pire des cas. Parce que là, il était assez mal si jamais l'autre ou même simplement l'un des invités l'embarquait sur les activités récentes de cet homme… Car il n'en savait rien du tout ! Et c'était assez moyen, vu qu'il allait quand même l'incarner…

Bon, pour ce qui était de le reconnaitre, ça, ça n'avait pas été bien difficile. Il aurait vraiment fallu vivre dans une cave depuis plus de dix ans pour ignorer quelle tête –bien qu'il en changeait assez souvent- pouvait bien avoir Hyde, qui actuellement envahissait un peu beaucoup les écrans, les radios, les panneaux publicitaires et tout ce qui s'ensuivait, avec son dernier groupe VAMPS. Malgré la tête blonde de celui-ci en ce moment, Yamapi l'avait donc aisément reconnu au premier coup d'oeil. Le problème là-dedans, c'était que s'il savait que VAMPS marchait bien, qu'ils enchaînaient les tournées et tout… Il était incapable par exemple, de citer là comme ça, un titre de chanson… Bref il n'était pas fan, parce que tout bêtement, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'y intéresser et que la seule et unique chanson qu'il avait entendu un jour par hasard dans un magasin ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. D'ailleurs comment elle s'appelait, déjà ?… Fichue mémoire sélective ! Bon, bref… Quoi qu'il en soit il était là, planté à côté de cet homme nettement plus petit que lui, très poli certes, au look un peu improbable –s'il avait su, il ne se serait pas embêté à mettre un costume lui, tiens !-… Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire… Quoique tout lui irait, pourvu que l'on ne parle pas de ses activités récentes afin qu'il n'ait pas l'air bête ou désobligeant.

_Cigarette ?_ demanda Hyde, lui tendant son paquet.

_Merci._

_Vous savez, je me suis renseigné sur vous, quand j'ai appris que l'on comptait vous proposer le rôle._

_Ah oui ?_ s'étonna Yamapi, songeant qu'il avait été plus malin que lui en agissant ainsi.

_Oui, enfin… « Renseigné » est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'ai regardé ce que vous faisiez, notamment du côté du métier d'acteur, logiquement… J'étais curieux._

_C'est normal. Je joue… Et bien vous, après tout, _répondit-il timidement._ Alors vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je fasse n'importe quoi, _acquiesça le jeune homme.

_Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça._

_Excusez-moi si je suis impoli, mais… Vous ne semblez pas très… enthousiaste, disons._

Hyde était toujours très poli avec lui, la question n'était pas là. Et il était même assez souriant, d'ailleurs. Seulement quelque chose dans ses paroles, quand il évoquait ce projet, sonnait un peu comme s'il était… détaché, pour ainsi dire. Yamapi ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait eu à sa place, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'au moins l'indifférence n'en ferait pas partie, déjà. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Hyde s'en fichait –mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui en parlerait-il, alors ?- ou bien si carrément, cela le dérangeait –mais il n'aurait pas donné son accord, dans ce cas-. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était permis de lui poser la question, afin de parer à toute bourde à venir. Hyde l'observa un instant, il sembla même hésiter sur ce qu'il fallait répondre à cela…

_Je peux vous parler franchement ? _dit-il enfin.

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Ca me semble très étrange, très bizarre… Je crois que j'appréhende un peu. Je suis très flatté, ça ne fait aucun doute… mais cela me dérange un peu, _avoua-t-il sincèrement.

_Mais pourquoi avoir dit oui, dans ce cas ?_

_Nous sommes sans doute très différents vous et moi, mais nous avons un point commun, au moins._

_Lequel ? _demanda le jeune homme, qui se trouvait plutôt très différent de lui.

_Ce que nous faisons. Et là encore, _expliqua-t-il, _même si nous ne faisons pas notre métier de la même façon… _ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui laissa Yamapi septique quant à l'estime que les Johnny's devaient lui inspirer… _Cela vous parle, si je vous dis : manager, producteurs, médias… pression… publicité…_

_N'en dites pas plus, _comprit le jeune homme, qui savait mieux que personne qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

_On ne m'a absolument pas forcé et j'aurais pu mettre mon veto, _assura immédiatement Hyde_. Mais de là à dire que j'ai sauté de joie…_

_Je commence à comprendre._

_Ne vous méprenez pas : cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, bien sûr. C'est juste… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de voir… Un « moi » de cette façon-là, même si ce n'est pas complètement moi non plus. Je suppose que ça doit tenir à ma personnalité, _sembla-t-il s'excuser, avec un sourire gêné.

_Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si c'était moi… Alors j'imagine que votre réaction est assez normale._

_Je crois, oui…_

_Mais je tiens à faire un travail satisfaisant pour tout le monde, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez une remarque ou quoi que ce soit. Soyez franc ! _s'empressa-t-il de dire, afin de montrer sa motivation.

_Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous apprendre votre métier, ne vous en faites pas… Chacun le sien. Faites au mieux._

_Oui…_

En fin de compte, Yamapi pouvait comprendre. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un personnage, cela pouvait gêner… Et ce d'autant que seul le script détaillé du premier épisode était fourni, le reste n'étant pas encore vraiment dévoilé. Donc jusqu'où irait la comparaison ? Et les références ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait des allusions claires, laissant le spectateur deviner de qui en réalité, il s'agissait ? Est-ce que cela serait expliqué à la fin ? On pouvait imaginer pas mal de choses, ainsi. Yamapi avait à cœur de bien faire son travail. Il en était toujours ainsi, quoi qu'il entreprenne : il faisait toujours le maximum, quel que soit le prix. Et là il avait bien l'intention de faire de même, car le script, l'esprit lui avaient plu dès le tout début. Les réserves de Hyde ne faisaient que le pousser dans ce sens, mais elles lui ajoutaient un peu plus de pression, aussi. C'était probablement bien naturel. Par contre, pour ce qui était de cet homme, indépendamment de l'image sur laquelle il allait devoir travailler, il ne savait trop que penser. Yamapi aimait être fixé d'emblée, savoir à quel genre de gars il avait affaire. Mais là, c'était juste impossible. Etait-il excessivement par pur respect ou pour mieux faire passer ses interrogations, ou bien était-ce juste sa nature ? Etait-il sincère en disant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ou bien aurait-il préféré que l'acteur jouant son rôle provienne soit issu d'autre part que des Johnny's ?

Prenant le parti qu'il était inutile de se poser des questions dont les réponses viendraient bien en temps voulu, Yamapi le suivit à l'intérieur, pour un dîner très cordial, où l'on parla très sérieusement et concrètement, ce que le jeune homme en bon professionnel qu'il était, apprécia. Il ne vit même pas la soirée passer, tant l'un des scénaristes était bavard et visiblement déterminé à mener le projet à bien. Il était sympathique, cet homme là, et c'était une bonne chose, pour le travail futur. Hyde par contre, était assez discret lui. Il mangeait pour quatre, buvait pas mal, souriait aussi, mais il prenait rarement la parole de lui-même… Comme s'il n'était pas très à l'aise, avec ces gens fraîchement rencontrés. En ce sens, il lui rappelait légèrement Ryo, pour ce côté sauvage avec des inconnus et a priori froid…

Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'aperçut que le dîner avait duré un petit moment, mine de rien. Ayant fait attention à ne pas boire, Yamapi put reprendre sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin de là. Mais alors qu'il était arrivé devant son véhicule et qu'il cherchait ses clefs, son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris –mais content- de voir le numéro de Jin s'afficher, et il s'empressa bien sûr de répondre :

_Allo ? _

_Salut ! _fit la voix enjouée de Jin, à l'autre bout du fil.

_Jin ? Wow, que me vaut l'honneur ? Tu te souviens de moi ? _ironisa le jeune homme.

_T'es pire que ma mère… Et sache qu'elle, je ne l'ai pas encore appelé : tu es passé avant ! Alors tu vois !_

_Forcément, elle n'est plus debout à une telle heure._

_Qu'il est grognon… Ca ne va pas ? _constata son meilleur ami.

_J'me sens… bizarre…_

Yamapi n'était pas du genre à être à l'aise dans ces réunions de travail en costume, avec des gens plus âgés, dont un à sa droite qu'il sentait à prendre avec des pincettes bizarrement… Et même si tout s'était très bien déroulé, s'il y avait même eu des rires tout en discutant sérieusement, il n'était quand même pas fâché que cela soit terminé. Mais allez expliquer cela à Jin, que personne n'impressionnait et qui était à l'aise dans à peu près n'importe quelle situation, les plus loufoques comprises…

_T'as mangé un truc pas frais ? _se moqua-t-il.

_J'aime ta finesse et ton esprit d'analyse… Bon, comment ça se fait que tu aies fait le mort si longtemps ?_

_Avec des copains, on est partis en virée quelques jours… camping à la sauvage et tout ça… Donc pas d'Internet et une batterie de téléphone à garder en cas de pépin._

_Je vois. Et c'était bien ?_

_Terrible, ouais. Il n'aurait pas plu que ça aurait été mieux, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir._

_C'est sûr._

_Ça aurait été mieux si t'avais été là, ceci dit, _dit alors Jin sur un ton dont on devinait qu'il souriait.

_Ben tiens : 'faut bien quelqu'un qui sache monter la tente, _ironisa Yamapi.

_Hey, j'y pensais même pas !_

_Même pas un tout petit peu ?_

_Bon, alors peut-être un peu… _admit Jin.

_A part cette virée, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? _demanda ensuite Yamapi, avide de savoir ce que Jin pouvait faire entre deux concerts.

_Un tas de trucs ! T'as le temps pour que je te raconte ?_

_Oui, mais ça risque de te coûter cher… Attends que je rentre et que j'allume l'ordinateur et le micro, ça évitera de te ruiner !_

_C'est pas bête… T'en as pour longtemps ?_

_Non, pas trop…_

_Ok !_

Yamapi se dépêcha de rentrer, tant il était impatient. Il n'y avait rien à faire : l'enthousiasme de Jin était vraiment communicatif. Même quand il rentrait harassé par une longue journée, il suffisait que Jin l'appelle ou passe le voir, et Yamapi se sentait déjà plus énergique. Ce côté « je croque la vie à pleine dents » qu'avait l'ex-membre de KAT-TUN était une de ses meilleures qualités, assurément. Et comme le reste de sa personne, elle manquait tout autant à Yamapi, même s'il ne lui dirait pas. Il était fatigué, mais la perspective de quelques heures à discuter avec son ami qui fort heureusement avait des horaires si décalés qu'ils arrivaient toujours à papoter, l'aiderait à tenir debout. Mais comme souvent, Yamapi poserait mille et une questions, voudrait tout savoir… sans rien raconter de ses propres histoires.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci Valir et Kaoru, pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que vous suivez cette fic ! :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira dans ce cas !**

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Tegoshi arriva ce matin là, fin prêt pour les répétitions, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Yamapi assis tout seul, en train de feuilleter de la paperasse… Lorsque le planning commençait à devenir chargé pour lui, le leader était en effet souvent le premier arrivé –contrairement aux moments où l'activité était normale et où là, ses retards étaient bien connus-, ex aequo avec Ryo parfois. Comme il hochait régulièrement la tête et battait la mesure avec son pied, Tegoshi s'aperçut qu'il écoutait de la musique, en fait… En s'approchant, il lut sur son iPod qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson de _L'Arc~en~ciel_. C'était bien sûr assez logique : Yamapi commençait doucement le travail lié à son personnage et comme à chaque fois, il se 'documentait' et s'imprégnait à sa façon, afin de construire son jeu. Etant assez fan du groupe, Tegoshi lui avait prêté des best-of il y avait quelques jours et apparemment son geste n'avait pas été perdu, puisque vue l'attitude de Yamapi, il devait bien apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Tegoshi s'assit à côté de lui, manifestant ainsi sa présence et aussitôt, Yamapi retira un écouteur de son oreille pour le saluer.

_Tiens… _fit Tegoshi en désignant le iPod. _Tu te mets dans la peau du personnage ?_

_Oui… C'est sympa de m'avoir prêté quelques CD, _lui sourit le leader.

_Pas de problème. Ca t'aide ?_

_Connaitre le style des chansons ne me suffit pas, si je veux être crédible… J'ai besoin de savoir de quoi je parle, donc oui, c'est utile. Mais c'est pas dérangeant à faire, c'est même sympa. J'aime bien cette musique._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui… C'est vrai qu'on entend souvent des chansons d'eux à la télé et tout ça… Mais maintenant que je prends le temps d'écouter vraiment, c'est plutôt cool._

_Tant mieux alors, _répliqua Tegoshi, content que Yamapi ne déteste pas._ Si tu veux je te passerai d'autres CD ou plutôt des DVD, pour que tu vois ce que ça donne…_

_J'avais prévu de te le demander… Non pas que je veuille tout copier point par point, ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt et ce serait juste imparfait. Mais choper deux–trois trucs, une attitude… Pourquoi pas ? _acquiesça Yamapi.

_Tu es vraiment pro._

_Je veux faire ça bien. C'est différent cette fois, tu comprends ? Je sais que je serai attendu au tournant. Par ses fans. Par lui._

_A propos, il est sympa ? _demanda Tegoshi, la part de lui qui était fan du groupe étant désireuse de savoir.

_Il est plutôt intéressant, mais aussi… étrange… _répondit pensivement Yamapi. _Mais sympa, oui._

_Etrange ?_

_Comme… lunatique, tu vois ? Très poli, amical et tout… Mais un peu sur la défensive, derrière tout ça… Tu vois ?_

_Hm… Tu vas le revoir assez peu de toute façon, non ?_

_Une fois ou deux avant qu'on ne commence à tourner… _

_Ok… Bon courage, alors ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien ! _

_Merci ! _

Yamapi était confiant. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et il avait eu le temps de faire la part des choses… Et il sentait que ce projet là ne pourrait lui apporter que des bonnes choses. Et comme son intuition l'avait rarement laissé tomber… Il se remit donc à sa lecture et à son écoute en attendant que le reste de son groupe n'arrive et qu'ils se mettent à travailler dur… Mais vraiment, ce qu'il entendait n'était pas mauvais du tout. En fait, à force d'entendre L'Arc dans les génériques d'animes, aux émissions, dans les magasins… Il pensait connaitre. Mais cette écoute partielle qu'il avait eu jusque là ne rendait pas justice à la qualité réelle, en fait, il le savait bien. Juste qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé d'occasion pour lui, pour écouter. Maintenant que c'était fait, c'était certainement un plus, car s'il avait dû se farcir les chansons d'un groupe à l'univers qui ne lui plaisait pas, ça n'aurait pas été une partie de plaisir ! En écoutant, il avait bien envie de poser quelques questions à Hyde, du genre : 'est-ce vous qui écrivez les paroles ? qui compose, au juste ?'… Mais il n'oserait probablement pas, il ne le connait pas assez pour cela. Enfin, il verrait bien à la prochaine rencontre…

D'ailleurs, le repas de la dernière fois avait justement fixé la prochaine rencontre à ce midi, afin que tout soit signé dès maintenant et que la machine soit définitivement en marche. Plus vite la paperasse était réglée, mieux c'était pour tout le monde. Yamapi appréhendait cette rencontre plus sereinement cette fois, et pour cause : cette fois il savait de qui il s'agissait, et il avait pris le temps d'écouter un peu ses compositions, même si appréhender son univers globalement n'était pas encore fait. Il naviguait donc moins en eaux inconnues. Il y alla de ce fait moins stressé, plus confiant, seulement guidé par son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de ce projet, enthousiasme qu'il avait ressenti dès le tout début d'ailleurs. Et comme prévu, la rencontre se passa bien même si elle fut rapide, tout le monde ayant des obligations tôt l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à tous retourner chacun de leur côté, Yamapi, qui marchait non loin de Hyde, en profita pour lui demander :

_Vous comptez assister au tournage ?_

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Pour voir si cela vous convient ?_

_Oh, je n'ai pas envie d'être dans vos jambes, _assura Hyde en souriant._ Non, soyez tranquilles, je ne suis pas comme ça._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que ça ne posera aucun problème si vous décidiez de jeter un œil de temps en temps. Au contraire, tout le monde sera content._

_Possible que je vienne alors… Pas pour fliquer, mais pour voir… _répondit Hyde chaleureusement.

_Super alors._

… Ou pas. Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de carrément se tirer une balle dans le pied là, dans le fond ? Jouer devant lui augmenterait la pression ressentie. Déjà, savoir que Hyde verrait le travail fait au final ne le tranquillisait pas, mais jouer carrément s'il était là, à regarder, c'était quand même… Mais comme Yamapi était du genre à prendre le stress pour un puissant moteur qui lui permettait de faire de son mieux, il décida que si ça devait être ainsi, cela le pousserait à se dépasser, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une très bonne chose. Et puis peut-être pourrait-il en retirer des éléments susceptibles de l'aider encore dans son travail ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il regagnait l'agence afin de retrouver ses camarades pour le reste de la journée. Le nom qui apparut sur l'écran provoqua chez lui plusieurs sentiments. Surprise… Culpabilité aussi, pour n'avoir pas songé à elle ces derniers temps… Lorsqu'il décrocha, il en vint même à ne pas vraiment savoir quelle attitude adopter :

_Keiko-chan ? Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_

_Je vais bien. Je suis contente de t'entendre, _fit une voix que l'on devinait souriante.

_Moi aussi. Tu es de retour à Tôkyô ?_

_Oui, je suis rentrée il y a une heure à peine._

_Dans ce cas… Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, tu qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ? _proposa-t-il.

_Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure alors._

Ils se fixeraient par mail pour se dire où et quand. Quand il appelait Jin ou Ryo pour ce genre de choses, Yamapi disait toujours « à l'endroit habituel » pour toute information. Parce que cela suffisait. Mais là… L'endroit habituel ? Ils n'en avaient pas. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà, mais ils n'avaient pas trop ce genre de choses : un endroit où ils aimaient traîner, se retrouver… Non pas que Yamapi soit désespérément romantique, mais quand il voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir avec elle ce qui était si naturel avec ses amis, cela le chiffonnait un peu… Keiko avait eu l'air contente… Et lui aussi, sans doute. Il soupira. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait un nouveau drama en route. Et lui, il était un peu largué sur ses projets à elle, à venir… Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Résolu à se reprendre et à être un meilleur petit ami que cela, il se promit que le dîner serait super, et qu'elle serait comblée. S'il était capable de fournir un travail correct et de se démener même quand les choses n'étaient pas simples, il devait pouvoir faire au moins de même dans son couple !

_Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?_

_Hein ?_

Surpris par cette voix comme sortie de nulle part mais pourtant familière à ses oreilles, Yamapi s'aperçut qu'une voiture roulait à une allure d'escargot tout contre le trottoir où il marchait. Hyde l'abordait, alors que le jeune homme allait se chercher un taxi. Yamapi hésita un instant, mais après tout c'était très sympa de proposer alors il acquiesça et s'installa aussitôt côté passager. Finalement, Hyde n'était pas si froid que cela. Enfin, ce n'était que pure courtoisie, mais tout de même, c'était cool comme démarche.

_Je vous ai aperçu, j'en ai déduit que vous n'étiez pas en voiture… Je vous dépose où ?_

_A l'agence, c'est…_

_Vous allez me guider, mais je crois que je m'en sortirai. Je connais plutôt bien le coin._

_Ah oui ?_

_J'habite assez près, _expliqua Hyde.

_Oh, je vois. Dites, c'est gentil à vous de me ramener._

_Je n'allais tout de même pas passer en faisant semblant de ne pas vous voir ! _plaisanta le plus âgé.

Cette voiture était un fameux bordel ! Entre les paquets de cigarettes vides, de chewing-gum, les tickets de jeu à gratter… Les CD qui débordaient du vide-poche… Et cette odeur mentholée imprégnée jusque dans les sièges… Elle ressemblait plutôt bien à son propriétaire, dans le fond : bizarrement lookée, mais pas dénuée d'une certaine classe… Du coup, comme il observait tout cela, Yamapi entendit à peine sa dernière phrase et machinalement, il répondit :

_Oui, sans doute…_

_Vous allez bien ? _demanda Hyde, hésitant quelque peu.

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Pour rien, c'est juste… Vous aviez l'air assez bien durant le déjeuner, et tout de suite dans la rue, vous sembliez assez abattu… _ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

_Oh… Petits problèmes de couple. Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça ! _s'exclama aussitôt Yamapi.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça s'arrangera._

_Merci. On verra bien._

_Ce n'est jamais simple, je sais de quoi je parle… Mais ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher, parfois._

_Toute la question est là : savoir si ça vaut le coup… _soupira le jeune homme, qui tout d'un coup appréhendait plus son dîner qu'il n'avait craint ce déjeuner d'affaires.

_Si vous en êtes à vous poser cette question, alors je dirai que vous avez plus que de « petits problèmes »._

Le visage de Yamapi se ferma aussitôt et en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Hyde sut qu'il avait eu une fois de plus la langue trop bien pendue. Sa franchise s'adaptait mal avec quelqu'un de fraîchement rencontré. Mais sur le fond il n'avait pas tort : si Yamapi se demandait en gros, si sauver les meubles valait la peine, c'était que sa relation n'allait pas bien… Pas besoin de connaitre l'autre moitié pour arriver à cette conclusion. Conclusion que Hyde aurait pu se passer de donner à voix haute, pour le coup. Il s'en voulut un peu et il s'apprêtait à se rattraper lorsque Yamapi détacha sa ceinture et dit, tout en désignant la rue :

_Je suis arrivé._

_Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, _fit Hyde sur un ton coupable.

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis effectivement pas dans mon assiette. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir déposé. A bientôt._

_A bientôt, Yamshita-kun._

S'il y a bien une chose de franchement désagréable, c'est lorsque quelqu'un –de peu informé en plus- vous dit une vérité que vous ne voulez absolument pas entendre. Ca a de quoi agacer, clairement. D'ici quelques minutes, Yamapi regretterait la froideur dont il avait fait preuve avec cet homme qui n'était pas responsable de ses problèmes… Pour l'heure, il se hâta d'entrer dans l'immeuble dans le but de taquiner Tegoshi ou de plaisanter avec Ryo, ce qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa bonne humeur en un rien de temps…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci Museelo ! :)**

**Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce (petit) chapitre à vrai dire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux tout de même :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Yamapi n'avait plus que quelques jours avant de commencer à tourner… Et quand ce serait fait, il savait bien que son emploi du temps se dédoublerait, entre le drama d'un côté et le groupe de l'autre. Et même sans cela, son esprit serait bien plus occupé qu'en temps normal… Pile ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, finalement : de l'occupation, de quoi penser, quelque chose dans lequel s'investir à fond… Ce serait sûrement une bonne chose, au final. Cependant, cela faisait un moment qu'il feuilletait son script, puisqu'il fallait bien apprendre ses répliques, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air ennuyé. Retenir les dialogues n'avait jamais été un trop gros problème : il avait une assez bonne mémoire, et il y parvenait sans trop de difficultés. Non, là le problème résidait en fait autre part, en quelque sorte. Réalisant l'heure qu'il était, Yamapi s'aperçut qu'ils allaient bientôt reprendre l'entraînement et que les autres ne tarderaient donc pas à revenir ici. Il posa donc son script sur la table et s'étira longuement, en soupirant presque pour lui-même :

_Y a quelque chose de… difficile à saisir avec ce personnage._

_Comme quoi ? _s'intéressa Ryo, qui feuilletait un magazine en face de lui.

_Il y a des scènes avec peu ou pas de répliques… Ca n'en a pas l'air, mais pour un premier épisode, ça compte... Si je ne veux pas que le personnage soit ennuyeux, il faut que je trouve quelque chose… d'intéressant à jouer, en quelque sorte…_

_Ça fait partie du job. Lui trouver une attitude, un regard qui ne soit pas le tien, et ton truc à toi : des mimiques. Il faut bien le bosser pour qu'en effet, même lorsqu'il ne dit rien, il soit intéressant. Et que tu disparaisses derrière._

_Si je pouvais le rendre captivant, ce serait vraiment pas mal… _réfléchit Yamapi pensivement.

_Tu trouveras. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça._

_Ouais…_

_Mais oui… Euh… Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais reparlé de ce dîner avec Keiko-chan ?_

Ryo regretta aussitôt d'avoir amené ce sujet, et sans même une transition qui plus est. Ce n'était pas que Yamapi et lui soient du genre à tout se raconter non plus, mais enfin il se rappelait bien que les premiers temps, c'était Keiko par ci, Keiko par là… Et maintenant, Yamapi l'évoquait bien plus rarement… Ryo savait bien que ce n'était pas la belle vie en ce moment à ce niveau, mais il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur le sujet. Quitte à mettre les pieds dansle plat, autant le faire maintenant, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'était quand même pas ainsi que c'était censé être : parler rarement de sa copine, et être plus préoccupé par cette relation, au lieu de s'en réjouir…

Yamapi parut surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Le dîner avait eu lieu il y avait quelques jours, lors du retour de Keiko à la capitale… Un dîner très agréable, puisque Keiko était de très bonne humeur. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir bien travaillé certes, mais aussi ravie de rentrer. Elle avait acheté des bricoles à Yamapi, des petits cadeaux très simples comme elle en faisait souvent… Et lui, il avait passé une bonne soirée avec elle. Une soirée qui lui avait beaucoup rappelé leurs premiers rendez-vous, finalement… Et c'était peut-être idiot, mais ce simple dîner avait beaucoup rassuré le chanteur. Comme si une petite flamme se rallumait, en quelque sorte… Il s'en était sûrement encore fait pour rien.

_Oh… On s'est pas mal revus depuis. Elle a beaucoup de temps libre là, et moi je ne suis pas encore surchargé… On est encore allés au cinéma hier, tiens._

_Tout va bien alors._

_Oui… _admit Yamapi en souriant légèrement à cette idée. _Je crois que je me pose trop de questions… On a des vies assez compliquées, c'est pour ça que tout me semble moins… harmonieux. _

_Oui, enfin… Même avec ce genre de vies, je trouve que…_

_Que ?_

_Non, rien, _fit Ryo, se maudissant d'avoir parlé trop vite.

_Si, dis._

_Ben… Vous vous appelez peu, non ? Je suis sûr que Jin t'envoie plus de mails qu'elle, alors que lui aussi est très occupé… _lâcha le brun, incapable de se taire et de garder pour lui le fond de ses pensées.

_Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on sort ensemble, aussi… Ce n'est plus aussi frais qu'au début, c'est sûr… _tenta Yamapi, que ces paroles gênaient.

_Que devraient dire les gens mariés depuis des années, alors… _marmonna Ryo entre ses dents, mais trop fort malheureusement.

_Hein ?_

_Non, rien. Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux, pas vrai ? _sourit-il.

_Ouais…_

_« Imbécile… »_, se dit Ryo. Pourquoi avait-il abordé ce sujet, et de cette façon, en plus ? Etre si dubitatif à ce sujet… Si Yamapi était content, alors tout était pour le mieux, non ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Ryo y croyait-il plus que moyennement ? Pourtant il commençait à bien connaitre Keiko et il la trouvait très sympa, très mignonne, le problème n'était pas là… Elle allait même très bien avec Yamapi d'ailleurs… Mais quand même, il avait cette impression que ça clochait… Comme si tout ceci sonnait faux, un peu…

Par la suite, Yamapi entama quelques répétitions de scènes avec les autres acteurs, histoire de faire connaissance. De manière générale, ils étaient tous assez sympathiques, et l'équipe technique également. Ce serait vraiment sympa de tourner dans ces conditions. Il ne fallut qu'un petit moment pour que les formules de politesses soient oubliées, puisqu'après tout les acteurs avaient plus ou moins le même âge… Mais cette rencontre qui eut lieu dès le lendemain, ne fit que renforcer l'impression que Yamapi avait : ce rôle ne serait pas évident. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il doutait ou qu'il avait un problème… ou qu'il voulait simplement parler, en fait… Il appela Jin. Parce qu'en lui parlant, il y voyait toujours plus clair. Et puisque le plus gros handicap de Yamapi était son manque de spontanéité, autant en puiser chez la personne la plus décomplexée qu'il connaisse, non ? Alors il lui raconta tout, car sait-on jamais, Jin aurait peut-être un tuyau à lui donner. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il y eut un silence, avant que Jin ne sorte un peu bêtement :

_Bon… Mais le problème réside où en fait ?_

_Ma parole Bakanishi, tu deviens sourd ? A ces répétitions, j'ai été mauvaiiiis ! _se désespéra Yamapi.

_Si j'étais sourd, j'le suis plus ! Bon et puis d'abord toi, tu es toujours mauvais, si on t'écoute ! T'en as pas marre un peu, d'être si peu sûr de toi ? _soupira Jin, qui avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ça des dizaines de fois.

_C'est pas ça, tu…_

_C'est complètement ça, oui ! Tu as du talent pour tout ce que tu entreprends, sauf que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mais t'es intelligent et réfléchi… Peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est un autre problème… Donc même si ce n'est pas parfait la première fois, tu vas finir par y arriver._

_Tu… Tu crois ? _fit la voix timide de Yamapi.

_Oui, et j'aimerais bien que tu y crois aussi._

Des deux, Yamapi était celui qui donnait le plus de conseils –judicieux, qui plus est-, qui avait la tête sur les épaules, qui était plus réfléchi et mature… Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui-même, il avait une capacité à se dévaloriser qui en aurait surpris plus d'un ! Et dans ces cas là, il pouvait toujours compter sur Jin pour le remotiver de façon énergique ! S'il y en avait bien un qui croyait en Yamapi, c'était Jin. Et même s'il n'était pas sur place pour juger de la situation, il ne doutait pas qu'au bout du compte, Yamapi s'en sortirait comme un chef ! C'était quand même fou, que cette histoire le préoccupe autant. Yamapi était consciencieux, ça d'accord, mais tout de même… Néanmoins, l'ex KAT-TUN voulut faire quelque chose pour lui. L'éloignement géographique était pénible, et ce particulièrement lorsqu'il aurait aimé être présent pour agir plus efficacement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir… Et après un long moment de silence, il s'exclama soudainement :

_Dis, j'ai une idée !_

_Aïe. Y avait longtemps._

_Attends avant de critiquer, c'est une bonne idée, _assura Jin, manifestement très content de lui.

_Ça ne me rassure pas, ça… Bon, envoie._

_Ben si tu pouvais l'observer pendant quelques temps, voir comment il travaille… Chopper 2-3 trucs qui t'aideraient, quoi…_

_T'es pas bien ! Tu veux que je l'espionne maintenant ? _s'écria Yamapi, halluciné.

_Hein ? Qui a dit ça ? Il sera au courant bien sûr, tu vas lui demander, idiot ! _

_Comme s'il pouvait dire oui… _marmonna Yamapi, pas du tout emballé par l'idée.

_Ben quoi, tu as toi-même dit qu'il était cool._

_D'accord, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'un type comme lui saute de joie à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans les pattes._

_Et c'est quoi « quelqu'un comme toi » ? _grogna Jin, l'envie de lui filer des baffes grandissant à vue d'œil.

_Ben un type que rien que musicalement parlant, il doit forcément dénigrer._

…

_Allo ?_

_Je suis toujours là. Je te trouve juste bouleversant de connerie là, _lâcha Jin.

_C'est agréable, _marmonna le leader de NEWS.

_Non mais tu dénigres tout seul ce que tu fais, là ! Qui te dit qu'il pense comme ça ? Quand il était venu à notre émission il y a quelques années, il ne nous avait pas pris de haut, tu sais. T'es pas inférieur juste parce que tu es plus jeune ou que tu fais autre chose. _

_Je voulais simplement dire que même moi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'apprécierai ça._

_Ca c'est possible, _reconnut Jin, _mais t'en sauras rien si tu ne lui demandes pas. Et puis ça ne durera pas 6 mois et tu ne seras pas accroché à ses baskets 24h/24h non plus._

_Oui, c'est vrai, _admit-il enfin.

_Penses-y, au moins._

_C'est que… La dernière fois, j'ai quand même été assez sec…_

_Sec ? _répéta Jin.

_Cassant, quoi._

_Qui, toi ?_

_Ben oui…_

_Ben il a dû abuser en premier alors, pour que le gentil Pi soit sec…_

Parce que c'était vrai : pour que Yamapi s'énerve ou même soit froid, il fallait quand même en vouloir… Il était d'une nature si posée, il était si prompt à relativiser, que bien des choses lui passaient au-dessus sans le toucher vraiment. Voilà pourquoi Jin était surpris s'entendre cela : savoir qu'il avait pu être désagréable avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, c'était étrange. Mais quand bien même : Jin pensait vraiment que son idée n'était pas stupide : c'était un bon moyen de se « documenter » et de construire son jeu, pour Yamapi. Ce serait efficace et puis ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, sûrement. Et Jin venait de trouver une raison de plus de penser comme cela : au contact de Hyde, il y avait une chance pour que Yamapi s'aperçoive que son boulot valait autant que le sien. Qui sait, si Hyde le reconnaissait ouvertement, Yamapi aurait peut-être un peu plus confiance en lui ? Et ça, dans tous les cas, c'était forcément une excellente chose. Après tout, lorsque Hyde et Ken étaient venus au 'Cartoon KAT-TUN' à une époque, Jin, sans pour autant sympathiser avec eux, les avait trouvé cool. Alors qui sait ?

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Yamapi envoya un mail à son manager pour lui soumettre l'idée de Jin. Il valait mieux passer de manager à manger il ne se serait pas permis d'aller trouver directement Hyde pour le lui demander. Une fois le mail envoyé, le chanteur se surpris à attendre fébrilement la réponse, espérant qu'elle serait positive. Si lorsque Jin lui avait énoncé son idée, il n'avait pas sauté au plafond, là il commençait à comprendre que cela pourrait être assez chouette, en fin de compte…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir. Mais il faut croire que l'écoute de l'album solo de Yamapi m'a boosté pour l'écriture :)**

**Chapitre 6**

Le manager de Yamapi fut assez surpris lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'idée que son poulain avait eue -bien qu'en réalité, elle ne soit pas vraiment de lui-. Il s'en étonna, oui, mais il ne la trouva pas mauvaise pour autant. Depuis qu'il s'occupait de la carrière de Yamashita Tomohisa, et cela faisait quelques années maintenant que c'était le cas, il n'avait bien entendu pas toujours été d'accord avec lui, mais une chose était tout de même incontestable : Yamapi avait toujours à cœur de bien faire, de ne pas décevoir, de s'y mettre à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et cette idée traduisant encore une fois cette réelle envie, le manager fut donc totalement d'accord. Il en référa tout de même à qui de droit afin de rester dans les clous –on n'est jamais trop prudent-, avant de s'autoriser à contacter le manager de Hyde dans la foulée. Tout ce petit mécanisme prit évidemment quelques jours, durant lesquels un Yamapi dans l'attente apprit consciencieusement ses premières répliques. Simplement, sans forcément jouer, juste pour bien les savoir. Et puis un matin qu'il était de repos, il reçut un appel de son manager, dont la voix d'habitude toujours très mesurée semblait pour le coup assez enthousiaste :

_J'ai eu la réponse du manager de Hyde-san, tu sais ? _dit-il aussitôt.

_Ah ? Alors ?_

_Alors… Hyde-san voudrait en discuter avec toi._

_Oh… _laissa échapper Yamapi, un peu refroidi tout à coup.

_Un problème ?_

_Non non, ça me va, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre._ C'est juste que tu avais l'air si enthousiaste que j'ai cru que c'était bon, alors…_

_Je le suis, _assura alors le manager sur un ton plutôt confiant,_ parce qu'entre nous, je pensais me heurter à un refus... Ou alors à devoir batailler ferme. Et le fait qu'il veuille en discuter avec toi est plutôt bon signe._

_Pourquoi tu pensais que ce serait non ?_

_Il n'a pas la réputation d'être particulièrement à l'aise facilement. Ni d'aimer qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires. Je pense qu'il a son petit caractère._

_Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympa…_ objecta Yamapi.

_Ça n'empêche pas. Enfin bref, je vais te donner son numéro et tu vas voir directement avec lui comment vous vous arrangez._

_Moi personnellement ? _articula le jeune homme, assez angoissé brusquement.

_Oui. C'est à toi qu'il veut parler. _

_Je sens que je vais en entendre…_

_Mais c'est le but… Ah… Dans ce sens là ! _percuta-t-il après coup. _Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

_Non, aucun. Je t'écoute, je prends note…_

On ne pouvait pas non plus appeler cela un gros problème. C'était plus… Comme une petite gêne, un peu. Une mauvaise impression laissée en partant. Alors que Hyde avait eu la gentillesse de le ramener alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, il s'était montré froid voire cassant, sur la fin. Hyde ne semblait absolument pas s'en être offusqué, mais disons que ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure façon de laisser une bonne impression. C'était plus cela en fait, qui dérangeait vraiment Yamapi. Il détestait que l'on se méprenne sur son compte. Mais cette histoire était trop petite pour avoir une quelconque influence sur le refus de Hyde ou son acceptation future, bien sûr.

Ensuite, Yamapi raccrocha et alla prendre sa douche, se disant que soit Hyde serait en train de travailler, soit il se reposait et que donc, il allait attendre que la matinée soit plus avancée. Il avait pensé que cela se traiterait de manager à manager, et pas qu'il devrait lui-même, tout seul comme un grand, expliquer à Hyde le pourquoi du comment. Le prendrait-il pour un amateur ayant besoin de se rassurer, ou bien cette idée le ferait-il passer pour un type consciencieux ? Ou encore, est-ce que Hyde voulait lui parler pour simplement lui dire sa façon de penser ? Yamapi soupira, tandis que l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui le détendait à peine… Depuis quand se posait-il autant de questions ? Depuis quand le moindre petit détail de rien du tout le faisait-il cogiter comme cela ? Il n'était pas comme ça, avant. Il était réfléchi, c'était certain, mais pas obsessionnel ni angoissé à ce point. Il ne se sentait pas sûr de lui en ce moment, sur aucun plan, et cela commençait à lui peser… C'était comme se sentir en permanence fatigué, mais sans savoir par quoi…

Il n'en était pas encore au stade ultime du type bien blasé, puisqu'il se souciait réellement de son travail et qu'il y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage… Mais quand même, soupirer pour un oui ou pour un non, en plus d'être assez agaçant, c'était usant à la longue… Alors il s'empara finalement de son téléphone, puis il composa le numéro précédemment griffonné sur un bout de papier et il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation tout de même, avant de se décider à appeler enfin. Prenant le parti de se dire qu'au pire, ce serait un 'non' qu'il obtiendrait et qu'il y survivrait quand même, il se décida finalement. Il y eut tout juste une sonnerie, lorsqu'un « allo » tout à fait neutre se fit entendre.

_Allo, Hyde-san ? C'est Yamashita…._

_Oh, salut ! _fit la voix cordiale du chanteur, ce qui rassura aussitôt Yamapi.

_Je ne vous dérange pas ?_

_Non, aujourd'hui c'est une journée plutôt cool. _

_Je vois. Euh… Comment allez-vous ? _enchaîna-t-il, à court d'idées.

_Très bien, merci. Que me vaut la surprise de votre appel ?_

_C'est… Mon manager qui m'a donné votre numéro… _

_Ah oui, bien sûr ! _se rappela Hyde. _Désolé, vous apprendrez vite que je suis très étourdi._

_Je l'apprendrai ? _souligna Yamapi, y voyant une réponse positive déguisée.

_Et bien… Si vous… m' « observez », appelons ça comme ça._

_Vous êtes donc d'accord ?_

_Je n'ai pas dit non._

_Mais vous ne dites pas oui, _comprit le jeune chanteur.

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, soyez-en sûr. Je suis juste… réticent à l'idée d'être… observé et… _hésita Hyde, manifestement mal à l'aise. _Je crains surtout que vous ne soyez déçu._

_Déçu ?_

_Vous repartirez sûrement avec rien. Je ne suis pas très intéressant. J'ignore ce que vous cherchez, mais…_

_Je ne peux pas « repartir avec rien ». Je veux appréhender votre personnalité, vos habitudes… Vous n'êtes pas rien, donc…_

_Vous savez que je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là, _le coupa Hyde, sur un ton plutôt amusé.

_Oui…_

_Pourrions-nous nous voir ? Pour en parler ?_

_Bien sûr, quand vous voulez._

_Maintenant ?_

_Ah euh…_

_Désolé. Trop soudain ? _s'amusa Hyde, ayant compris qu'il avait à faire à moins spontané et tête en l'air que lui.

_Non… Non, ça ira. Où se retrouve-t-on ?_

Et un peu plus tard après cela, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux… à faire les magasins ! Yamapi avait pensé le retrouver dans un café, éventuellement un parc ou même à son studio, pourquoi pas… Mais un magasin d'électroménager, ça, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé… Au premier magasin visité, ils arpentèrent les allées en échangeant quelques formalités d'usage, tout en se satisfaisant que l'on soit en semaine et en matinée qui plus est : l'endroit était ainsi plus tranquille pour se promener. Hyde passait vite dans certaines allées et il s'attardait plus longuement dans d'autres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis sans pour autant parvenir à mettre la main dessus… Mais Yamapi n'osa pas demander quoi, au début. Il cherchait un moyen de rattraper le coup pour la dernière fois, quand bien même Hyde semblait avoir totalement oublié cet épisode. Comme il n'y avait de toute façon pas 36 façons de le dire, il y alla tout simplement :

_Pour la dernière fois, je suis… désolé._

_Hm ? A quel sujet ? _s'étonna Hyde.

_Ben j'ai été…_

_Apparemment, je ne m'en souviens pas, _continua le plus âgé, les yeux toujours rivés sur certains appareils._ Et puis je suis si peu subtil parfois que c'était sûrement de ma faute. Inutile de revenir là-dessus._

_Ah… Ah bon ?_

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous traîne dans ces magasins, non ? _fit Hyde en souriant, pour clore ainsi ce chapitre.

_Et bien pour être franc…_

_J'ai des amis qui se marient et parmi les cadeaux souhaités, il y a… ça… _soupira Hyde en désignant le rayon d'un large geste. _Je suis désolé d'avoir profité du fait que je sortais pour vous voir, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups._

_Non non, il n'y a pas de problème, _assura le jeune homme_. Par contre, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment…_

_Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi, _soupira-t-il de plus belle._ Bon. Et si je prenais… Une machine à bonbons ? Non… _se reprit-il. _Il n'y qu'à moi que ça ferait plaisir, ça._

_Sérieusement ? Ca vous ferait plaisir ? _s'étonna Yamapi, surpris de lui trouver un côté assez enfantin et très agréable depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

_J'adore les bonbons, _répondit Hyde comme une excuse.

Yamapi avait jusque là, eut une bonne impression de Hyde bien sûr. Mais à ce moment là, il lui découvrait une toute autre facette. Quelque chose de plus amusant, bien qu'il conserve une certaine distance et une retenue claire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il regardait rarement Yamapi en face par exemple. Son sourire était très enfantin, même si l'on sentait qu'il se retenait encore un peu… Hyde avait tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de pudique, de réservé, mais pas de froid ni ennuyeux pour autant. Il était bien plus agréable ainsi… et nettement plus abordable aussi. Yamapi se sentit plus détendu, pour le coup, plus à l'aise.

Ils continuèrent encore leur étrange rencontre sur deux ou trois autres boutiques, et enfin, Hyde jeta son dévolu sur un appareil multifonctions qui lui semblait très bien –et puis il en avait marre de chercher, de toute façon-. Il n'était pas très gros donc pas très encombrant, ce qui était plutôt pratique à transporter, aussi en prit-il un. Et tandis qu'ils regagnaient lentement les caisses pour payer l'achat, Hyde aborda le sujet qui était après tout le but initial de cette rencontre aujourd'hui. Yamapi confirma ou précisa deux ou trois choses à sa demande, afin qu'ils soient bien sûrs qu'ils parlaient de la même chose.

_Pour parler franchement, Yamashita-kun… _expliqua Hyde, un peu ennuyé. _Je suis surpris que vous souhaitiez me suivre, voir comment je travaille, tout ça… Je veux dire… Il m'avait semblé que vous étiez un bon acteur, donc vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin de vous donner tout ce mal… Et puis surtout, vous pouvez inventer ! Ce sera sûrement plus intéressant, d'ailleurs._

_Inventer gâcherait tout l'intérêt que les scénaristes ont eu à vous choisir vous. Je dois respecter cela, _corrigea Yamapi avec sincérité.

_Je comprends._

_Quant au reste… C'est la première fois pour moi, que je n'ai pas une liberté totale pour jouer. Je vois tenir compte de… vous… Et cela me semblait être le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, _expliqua Yamapi avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_Vous êtes très consciencieux, _reconnut Hyde, qui appréciait cette caractéristique.

_Je ne veux décevoir personne. Ni ceux qui m'attendent, ni l'équipe… Ni vos fans, je n'y survivrai pas, si je vous jouais mal, elles me tueraient ! _s'exclama Yamapi en souriant.

_Probablement ! _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_Plus sérieusement… _reprit Yamapi en essayant de se montrer convaincant. _Je ne vais pas marcher dans vos pas durant des mois… Et certainement pas toute la journée, ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai d'autres obligations ! Et quand je serai là, je me ferai discret, vous ne vous apercevrez même plus que je suis là, tiens ! _s'écria-t-il, emballé par ce qu'il était en train de démontrer._ Et puis je m'éclipserai si vous ne souhaitez pas que j'assiste à quelque chose ! Et… _s'arrêta-t-il tout net. _Mais pourquoi riez-vous ?_

_Pardon ! _se ressaisit Hyde en tentant de ne pas trop sourire. _Je ne me moque pas du tout, mais c'est… Vous défendez votre idée avec tellement d'enthousiasme, comme si vous vouliez me convaincre que vous n'avez aucune mauvaise intention… Ce dont je ne doute pas, d'ailleurs. Et tout à coup vous étiez… différent._

_Différent ? _répéta Yamapi sans comprendre.

_Hm, je sens que je vais encore avoir la langue trop bien pendue, _s'arrêta Hyde, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses impressions._ Je vais payer ceci et ensuite, un café vous tente ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Alors je reviens, _l'informa-t-il tout en allant payer.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci pour ton petit commentaire, Louange ! :)**

**Beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Merci à vous ! Ca booste énormément pour continuer l'écriture ! :)**

**Chapitre 7**

Le café s'était prolongé… Les consommations s'étaient enchaînées pendant un bon moment pour ce duo improbable qui n'avait jamais eu un moment de blanc. Et pour cause : Hyde peinait à boire ses verres et ses tasses de café, tant il parlait ! Yamapi avait toujours une question, un commentaire, quelque chose pour le relancer. Et si Hyde se montrait réservé pour tout ce qui touchait à sa vie privée, en revanche il y avait un sujet qui ne posait aucun problème : la musique. La sienne ou celle des autres, peu importe, une fois branché sur le sujet, il fallait attendre que les batteries soient vides pour qu'il se taise ! Mais Yamapi n'allait pas s'en plaindre : il découvrait progressivement un monde qui jusque là lui était inconnu… Un monde assez éloigné du sien dans la façon de procéder, même si les buts se rejoignaient… C'était passionnant.

Lorsque Hyde en arriva au moment où il évoqua ses tournées successives avec VAMPS, depuis la formation de cette unit ou presque, Yamapi eut du mal à ne pas garder la bouche ouverte. Tant de concerts, tant de tournées enchaînées comme cela, en si peu de temps ! Sachant qu'il avait embrayé là-dessus à peine L'Arc~en~ciel mis en pause… Quelle motivation, et quelle santé ! Yamapi savait bien qu'à quarante ans on peut encore fait énormément de choses, là n'était pas la question, mais tout de même, c'était censé être moins évident qu'à 20 ans. et à écouter parler Hyde ainsi, il n'y avait aucune différence. En un sens, c'était particulièrement motivant !

_C'est… C'est fou ! Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ! _s'exclama le jeune homme, soudainement très admiratif.

_Mais si ! _s'esclaffa Hyde. _C'est juste que cela se remarque moins que quand on est actif, forcément._

_Non, mais ce groupe… VAMPS… Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas trop suivi, _confia-t-il, un peu embarrassé, _alors j'ignorais que vous avez été à ce point sur les routes !_

_Faire autant de concerts, pour moi ça n'a jamais été une charge ou quoi que ce soit de gênant... Au contraire, j'aurais même voulu en faire plus !_

_Mais vous tenez le coup ? Physiquement, je veux dire ?_

_Serait-ce une allusion déguisée à mon grand âge ? _s'amusa Hyde en buvant une gorgée de son café.

_Ah non non, je… _bafouilla Yamapi, ses joues s'empourprant d'un coup. _C'est juste que quand je vois comme je suis lessivé au bout d'une tournée, j'ai du mal à imaginer… autant de concerts en une année… _

_Oui mais vous, vous dansez en plus, non ? Et il y a toutes ces répétitions en amont, j'imagine. C'est vraiment physique._

_D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'êtes pas spécialement calme non plus…_

_J'aurais bien le temps d'être plus calme quand je ne serai plus capable de faire tout ça._

_N'empêche… _persista Yamapi. _C'est impressionnant. Et où en sont vos projets ?_

_Savez-vous que vos questions sont plus intéressantes que celles de certains journalistes ? _fit Hyde avec un petit rire joyeux.

_Ça ne vous ennuie pas, à propos… Je suis peut-être trop curieux ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Il n'y a rien de personnel dans tout ce que vous demandez, _le rassura le plus âgé._ Ne vous en faites pas. Et puis je suppose que cela fait partie de votre boulot, non ?_

_A vrai dire… Je suis curieux, aussi, _avoua Yamapi.

_Oui, mais dans le bon sens._

_Alors ça ne vous ennuie pas de me parler de VAMPS ? Je rattrape mon retard pour votre carrière, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce chapitre ! _s'enthousiasma-t-il.

_Alors allons-y ! _

Yamapi l'aurait voulu : Hyde était parti pour tout lui raconter par le menu… Et c'est ce qu'il fit. En fait, l'enthousiasme presque un peu naïf dont Yamapi faisait preuve, avait quelque chose de très rafraîchissant aux yeux de Hyde… Il est facile de trouver ou des gens blasés, ou des gens admiratifs à l'extrême, ce qui était embarrassant. Yamapi ne se situait dans aucune des deux catégories : il était intéressé sans être lourd, sans être fan de base. Et puis on sentait une réelle intelligence dans ses propos, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hyde. Et bien qu'il ne sache que peu de choses au sujet du jeune homme, Hyde voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas la grosse tête. Pourtant il aurait pu : être si populaire à cet âge, ça a de quoi tourner la tête… Et absolument pas, apparemment. Yamapi se comportait très naturellement, avec pas mal de spontanéité –enfin depuis aujourd'hui, du moins-… Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la rencontre était agréable.

Et puis après un bon bout de temps, le portable de Yamapi se mit à sonner. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ryo, il s'empressa de décrocher avant que le répondeur ne s'enclanche :

_Allo ?_

_Pi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Euh… Oui… Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?_

_Ben je t'attends depuis près d'une heure et tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude, alors…_

_Quoi ? Mais quelle heure il… Merde ! Si tard ? Je suis désolé, je… J'arrive !_

Il raccrocha aussi sec, réellement surpris ! L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il n'avait rien vu venir ! Ils en avaient même oublié de déjeuner, vu qu'ils avaient enchaîné les boissons en tous genres durant des heures… Ca alors ! Perdre la notion du temps comme cela, même en vacances, cela lui arrivait rarement… C'est le prix à payer lorsque l'on a un emploi du temps réglé au millimètre près la plupart du temps… Réellement confus, Yamapi commença à ranger son téléphone, ne souhaitant pas faire patienter son ami plus longtemps… Tout en trouvant dommage d'abréger cette conversation.

_Un problème ? _demanda Hyde, le trouvant tout à coup assez agité.

_Non, non… Enfin, si j'ai… posé un lapin à Ryo._

_Ryo ?_

_Nishikido Ryo… Il est avec moi dans NEWS… On devait se retrouver pour boire un verre il y a une heure et j'ai totalement oublié. Vous saviez qu'il était cette heure là, vous ?_

_Hm ? Oh oui effectivement, le temps est passé vite ! _constata Hyde après avoir regardé sa montre.

_Vite ? On n'a même pas déjeuné. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est là depuis… Longtemps ! _s'exclama Yamapi.

_Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser payer tous les cafés, si cela peut te rassurer... _répliqua Hyde sur un ton amusé.

_Ah… Bien…_

_Le tutoiement te dérange ? _demanda-t-il, après s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait fait naturellement.

_Non, pas du tout._

_La prochaine fois, ce sera à toi de parler. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'interview la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite. Et moi en attendant, je ne sais rien sur toi. _

_Oui, mais vous n'allez pas jouer mon rôle, _rétorqua Yamapi en souriant.

_Ai-je besoin d'une motivation professionnelle ? Quoi que si tiens, en voilà une : j'aime savoir qui m'entoure._

_Alors soit. Cela veut dire que vous acceptez ? _comprit Yamapi.

_C'est « tu ». Si je dis oui, tu ne vas pas te défiler ? Tu me parleras quand même un peu de toi ? _demanda le chanteur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Je ne me défile jamais ! _s'exclama le jeune chanteur, réellement ravi.

_Parfait. Je te laisse m'appeler alors._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Je suis si étourdi que je pourrai mettre trop de temps._

_D'a… D'accord… _

Bon, Yamapi n'était pas trop sûr de savoir ce qui s'était passé au juste, mais une chose ou deux ressortaient plutôt clairement : déjà, Hyde était d'accord pour être le « cobaye à observer », pour le dire comme cela. C'était déjà pas mal, qu'il ait accepté. Ensuite, indépendamment de cela, Hyde avait dû l'apprécier pour se montrer si sympa et avenant. Tout ça était plutôt cool. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il devait bien l'avouer, Yamapi ne connaissais que très très peu de choses de lui et de sa musique avant… Et là il avait découvert un homme plein de qualités humaines, pour commencer. Si ce n'était pas pour retrouver Ryo qu'il adorait, il aurait même été un peu déçu de s'en aller.

Il connaissait Ryo : il avait le sang chaud déjà en temps normal, et là il avait attendu un moment… Pour peu qu'il était déjà dans un mauvais jour à la base, il allait vraiment falloir le prendre avec des pincettes ! C'est pourquoi sur le chemin, il acheta deux ou trois petites choses, histoire… d'arrondir les angles, quoi.

_Ryo-chan, je suis désolé ! _s'écria-t-il en fonçant sur lui à peine fut-il arrivé. _Vraiment désolé ! Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça ! Et ça ! Et ça aussi ! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?_

_Des offrandes pour apaiser ma colère ? _fit Ryo en avisant le paquet de cigarettes, le magazine et sa boîte de bonbons préférés que Yamapi venait de déposer devant lui. _Sans blague, entre nous… Je fais si peur que ça ?_

_Non, mais si je poireautais depuis plus d'une heure, même moi je m'énerverai._

_Tu nous froncerais un sourcil, oui, _s'amusa Ryo._ Mais t'inquiètes, ça va. C'est juste que tu es si ponctuel habituellement que j'ai crains un accident ou un truc dans le genre._

_Non, je n'ai même pas d'excuses : je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer._

_Eh bien ! Tu étais avec qui ?_

_Hyde-san._

_Ah bon ? _s'étonna le brun.

_Oui, pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ?_

_J'avais cru que c'était plutôt… peu importe, _se rétracta-t-il._ Bon, je suppose que si tu n'as pas vu le temps passer, c'est que ce n'était pas un mauvais moment._

_Oh non, au contraire… C'était très agréable. C'est quelqu'un de très sympa et de simple._

_Tant mieux._

_Et il est d'accord… Tu sais, pour l'idée de Jin._

_Ah oui, ça… _releva Ryo avec une petite moue dubitative._ Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais puisque ça lui va…_

_Je suis content. Tout se passe bien. _

_Alors, raconte un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu raconter pendant si longtemps, toi le discret, pour en oublier notre rendez-vous ? _demanda Ryo, curieux.

Et Yamapi raconta tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… Ce qu'il avait retenu, ce qui pourrait lui servir, ce qui l'intriguait… Tout cela, avec un sourire joyeux et un visage illuminé que Ryo avait fini par désespérer de revoir chez son ami… Il n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre, même si quelque chose, qu'il n'aurait su définir par ailleurs, le chiffonnait peut-être un peu.

En soirée, lorsque Yamapi rentra chez lui après avoir garé sa voiture dans les environs, il constata avec surprise que sur le seuil de sa porte, quelqu'un était assis. On l'attendait ? Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il s'approcha encore, un peu méfiant jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse…

_Keiko-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

_Je t'attendais ! _répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

_Mais tu as le double, pourtant. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée te mettre à l'aise ?_

_Je n'ai pas les clefs avec moi. Je n'avais pas prévu de venir. J'ai juste fini plus tôt que prévu et j'en ai eu envie._

_Oh… Tu as l'air épuisée, _constata-t-il en voyant ses cernes.

_Un peu…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique, moi ? Entre, viens vite te réchauffer. Tu as mangé ?_

_Non. Et toi ?_

_Moi oui, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te cuisiner quelque chose, _expliqua-t-il en la faisant entrer.

_Tu es sûr ? _

_Bien sûr ! _

_Tu es bien joyeux… _remarqua Keiko en s'asseyant devant le bar afin de le regarder cuisiner. _Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_Oui, j'ai bu un verre avec Ryo-chan et on a fini par manger._

Une journée pleine de surprises, vraiment… Il ne pensait pas voir Keiko avant le lendemain, au mieux. Du coup s'il avait su, il serait rentré plus tôt que cela ! En attendant, Yamapi se mit aux fourneaux afin de préparer un petit quelque chose pour Keiko… et pour lui aussi, il n'allait pas la laisser manger seule, tant qu'à faire ! Tout en coupant ses légumes, il sifflotait gaiement… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vraiment bien. Confiant, plein d'idées, impatient de les réaliser… Joyeux, quoi. Et cela se voyait sans peine. Keiko l'observait depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire, lorsqu'il s'en aperçut :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien, c'est juste… Ca faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas eu l'air… plein d'énergie comme ça. C'est agréable à voir, _répondit-elle, visiblement contente.

_Oh ? C'est parce que tu es là ! _répondit-il avec une bouille irrésistible.

_Bonne réponse ! _ s'exclama Keiko en riant.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci à vous toutes ! Je suis étonnée (mais ravie) de voir autant de reviews pour cette fic ! Pour ce chapitre, sur la fin, l'un des personnages ne plaide pas en la faveur de Yamapi, mais bon j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même ! :). J'espère surtout, notamment avec Hyde, avoir réussi à bien poser les personnages et à leur construire un caractère vraissemblable.**

**Pardonnez-moi, à un moment donné du chapitre, je me suis un peu lâchée, je suis passée en mode « fan » je crois :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Cela en aurait peut-être étonné plus d'un, mais Yamashita Tomohisa pouvait parfois être du genre casanier. Il faisait la fête bien sûr, comme les jeunes hommes de son âge, mais enfin, si l'on pouvait ne pas trop enchaîner et passer quelques soirées tranquilles, de son point de vue, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ceci parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait besoin de calme. Pas nécessairement de solitude, de toute façon il n'aimait pas tellement cela, être seul… Mais de tranquillité. Ca oui. Et il avait ses petites habitudes aussi. Des petites choses qu'il aimait faire, qui faisaient partie de son quotidien, presque comme un rituel… Ainsi par exemple, en fin de journée, lorsqu'il l'avait passé à l'agence à répéter, il partait toujours le dernier ou alors avec Ryo. Et il pouvait ainsi s'asseoir dans les vestiaires, attendre que ses cheveux sèchent après la douche, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles… Et écouter n'importe quelle musique, selon son état d'esprit… Cela lui vidait la tête, lui permettant ainsi de déconnecter un peu avant de faire la transition, soit avec un autre boulot qui commençait s'il était en tournage, soit avec la vie personnelle qui reprenait le dessus.

Et là, les yeux fermés, assis par terre contre les casiers, plongé dans sa musique après cette journée pas spécialement longue, mais plutôt éreintante tout de même… Il était vraiment bien. Détendu, paisible… Jusqu'à ce que ses écouteurs lui soient sauvagement arrachés des oreilles, le faisant ainsi sortir de sa rêverie de manière –trop- brutale :

_Hein ? Quoi ? _sursauta-t-il aussitôt.

_Désolé, mais tu ne m'entendais pas. J'étais bien forcé de te retirer ça ! _se justifia un Ryo planté devant lui.

_Ah, pardon ! La musique était un peu forte…_

_Ne me dis pas que tu « travaillais » en écoutant encore les CD que Tegoshi t'a passé ? _demanda le plus petit en haussant les épaules par avance.

_Perdu ! Je nous écoutais !_

_Nous ? _s'étonna Ryo avant de sourire._ T'as raison, on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même !_

_C'est pas ça, idiot. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié certaines paroles, parmi les chansons qui seront au prochain concert… Alors je me les remémore…_

_Tu es consciencieux… _admit Ryo, qui s'imaginait de toute façon mal un Yamapi écoutant son propre groupe par pur plaisir.

_A propos, pourquoi as-tu fait cette tête étonnée quand tu croyais que j'écoutais L'Arc~en~ciel ?_

_Parce qu'on va déjà en prendre pour au moins 2h ce soir, alors je me suis dit que tu étais devenu fan très vite ! _

_Toujours d'accord pour que je vienne squatter ton super écran plat et tes enceintes ?_

'_sûr. Les concerts rendent mieux là-dessus que sur ta petite télé, _se moqua Ryo.

_Elle n'est pas petite !_

_C'est ça… Si tu veux, on va chez moi directement après… Je te nourrirai, pas besoin de repasser chez toi._

_Tu me nourriras… Avec des plats instantanés ? _demanda prudemment Yamapi. _Tu ne feras pas la cuisine, au moins ? _

_Soyez sympas… _soupira le plus petit des deux.

Et voilà, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent chez Nishikido Ryo, vautrés dans le canapé de ce dernier avec à portée de main les choses essentielles d'une soirée télé : à boire et à manger en grandes quantités, le but étant très simple : éviter de se relever. C'est ce qui s'appelle être efficace. Ryo, qui râlait beaucoup mais qui était plus serviable que la plupart des gens, avait accepté que Yamapi visionne un concert de L'Arc chez lui, puisqu'il avait le bon matériel, disait-il. C'était surtout un prétexte tout trouvé pour une soirée entre eux qui précéderait une nuit à bien rigoler ou papoter. Ou les deux, tant qu'à faire. Et puis Ryo, du peu qu'il connaissait de la musique de ce groupe, aimait assez, donc cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il prit place à côté de Yamapi et lança le DVD tout en disant sur un ton assez amusé :

_Et c'est parti… Tu as ton carnet de notes, Monsieur le grand reporter ?_

_Roh mais n'importe quoi ! _bouda Yamapi. _Je fais ça par envie et curiosité !_

_Tu m'en diras tant. Allez, c'est parti !_

Deux heures, environ. Il s'agissait d'un concert assez récent, sur les bons conseils de Tegoshi : tant qu'à découvrir, autant voir ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement… et puis c'était de meilleure qualité que des concerts qui commençaient à dater un peu, aussi. Actuellement, les crédits défilaient sur l'écran, en blanc sur fond noir… Et Yamapi les regardait défiler sans pour autant les lire, repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Et lorsque l'on a cette attitude après un film ou autre chose, à moins d'être affligé, c'est que l'on est au contraire, emballé… Et emballé, ça Yamapi l'était. Ce n'était pas que ce style de musique était son truc avant ce soir, et cela ne le deviendrait pas spécialement après. Ce n'était pas non plus le début d'une passion dévorante pour ce groupe, cela aurait été trop simple. C'était juste… beaucoup plus simple. Plus simple, mais peut-être plus fort aussi.

Yamapi avait vu quatre personnes qui Dieu sait de quelle manière, arrivaient à faire passer une sorte de complicité assez unique entre eux. Peut-être que c'était les regards, les attitudes, les postures… Peu importe. Mais on sentait que travailler ensemble, pour eux, cela ne datait pas d'hier. Ressentir ce genre de choses ne change peut-être rien à la musique qui est jouée, mais cela joue sur l'attachement que l'on peut ressentir, même pour de parfaits inconnus. Ensuite, et bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose en ce qui concernait les instruments, il avait vu de parfaits professionnels. C'était carré et en même un peu dingue –le bassiste était franchement bizarre, de son point de vue-, il y avait de la maîtrise… Enfin si l'on occultait le fait que deux ou trois fois, Hyde se soit mélangé les pinceaux. Yamapi ne connaissait pas les paroles des chansons par cœur, mais en bon chanteur, il voyait bien la tête que l'on pouvait tirer quand on a un trou de mémoire… Il n'imaginait pas Hyde capable d'être étourdi. En un sens, c'était amusant.

Concernant ce dernier justement… Yamapi avait pris une claque, et une fameuse. Pendant deux heures, il avait en vain cherché le Hyde qu'il connaissait, à savoir le réservé mais capable tout de même d'être avenant au bout d'un moment… Le plutôt sérieux, assez calme finalement… Et là… Il était tout, sauf calme ! Cet homme là courait partout, ne s'arrêtait jamais, il souriait peu et dégageait tellement d'énergie que, pour savoir ce que faire un concert voulait dire, Yamapi en fut presque essoufflé rien qu'à le regarder. Charismatique… Occupant l'espace comme personne… Et surtout, manifestement heureux d'être là. Hyde parlait peu au public et ne souriait pas tellement… Il provoquait parfois… Mais pourtant, impossible de ne pas ressentir le plaisir monstre qu'il prenait à être là, à se démener, à chanter de façon assez incroyable d'ailleurs, pour tous ces gens. C'était comme s'il chantait pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était terriblement entraînant, communicatif… Beau, dans un sens. Et surtout… Extrêmement motivant.

Lorsque Ryo regarda attentivement son ami et qu'il le vit avec les yeux remplis de paillettes, d'envie, de joie… de motivation… Cela le fit sourire. Parce que lui aussi avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu, et parce qu'il aimait voir Yamapi comme cela, surtout quand ce dernier avait passé trop de temps à être maussade. Un Yamapi qui ne souriait pas, cela rendait les journées plus longues selon Ryo, et puis ça ne faisait plus rien pour contrebalancer son côté râleur, donc ce n'était pas souhaitable… Parlant à sa place, il lança sur un ton amusé mais néanmoins sincère :

_Et ben… Faut avouer… Ils envoient._

_Ça… _acquiesça Yamapi.

_Verdict ?_

_Ben c'est… Je comprends pourquoi ils ont la renommée qu'ils ont, _répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

_Ils ne l'ont pas volé, c'est sûr. Mais dis-moi, tu vas devenir un de ces fans acharnés qui va tout voir en un temps record ? Tu vas surpasser Tegoshi ?_

_Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Mais c'était… bien._

Sur ce, Yamapi se leva pour aller fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Traduction du « c'était bien » lorsque Yamapi avait cette tête limite choquée : « c'était terrible ! ». Voilà ce que cela voulait réellement dire, Ryo le savait bien. C'était cool. Connaissant Yamapi, cela aurait été plus compliqué de faire ce drama si cette musique lui ressortait par les yeux. S'il aimait, il aurait déjà plus de facilité à être crédible. Ryo alla le rejoindre, pour recueillir plus de précisions.

Si Yamapi regardait Hyde, Hyde lui, parlait de Yamapi, puisque le hasard fait bien les choses. Hyde passait la soirée chez son ami K.A.Z par nostalgie anticipée : mettre VAMPS en pause signifiait qu'il allait moins voir K.A.Z. Forcément, il ne passerait plus ses journées avec lui, sur les routes… Et même si reprendre avec L'Arc lui convenait, si lorsque le groupe s'était mis en pause pour VAMPS il savait que ses trois amis lui manqueraient… Là c'était pareil. Alors il en profitait encore. Et à force de s'échanger les dernières nouvelles, Hyde avait évoqué Yamapi et ce drama dans la conversation. Après tout K.A.Z serait peut-être cité, selon ce que le drama raconterait –il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à se faire envoyer les scénarios, tiens-… Lorsqu'il eut achevé ses explications – et après que K.A.Z l'ait charrié en lui disant que c'était la gloire, un drama le prenant pour thème-, le guitariste s'esclaffa :

_C'est Tetsu-san qui va être content !_

_Pourquoi ça ? _

_Vous ne deviez pas vous réunir pour mettre quelques petites choses au point ? Il ne va pas apprécier…_

_Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'amener Yamashita-kun, _l'arrêta Hyde._ C'est après moi qu'il en a, inutile que les autres subissent quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu._

_A t'entendre, c'est un fléau, _fit K.A.Z en éclatant de rire.

_Mais non, pas du tout, je dis simplement qu'à ma place, tout le monde n'aurait pas signé pour ça. Donc par conséquent, personne ne doit être gêné par mes choix. Et puis le pauvre tombe mal : pile à une période où je suis entre les deux. Un peu avant et il aurait vu VAMPS au travail… Et un peu plus tard… J'aurais dû négocier avec Tetsu, oui, _reconnut-il en hochant la tête.

_Avec moi aussi mon vieux, parce que ça aurait été niet._

_Tu as quelque chose contre Yamashita-kun ? _s'étonna Hyde, refroidi par le ton de son ami.

_Contre lui spécialement non, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Contre eux, en revanche… _fit-il avec une moue qui en disait long.

_« Eux » ? _souligna Hyde.

_Tous ces gosses qui font ce boulot…_

_Hum, l'ancêtre, _se moqua-t-il,_ je te signale que ces gosses n'en sont plus vraiment, hein. _

_Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là. Je déteste l'idée qu'un sourire puisse faire grimper la popularité. Le talent, c'est quand même pas facultatif, non ? Du moins, ça devrait ! _s'emporta K.A.Z.

_Mais s'ils ont les deux ? _le défia Hyde, toujours amusé de voit comment K.A.Z pouvait parfois s'emporter pour rien.

_Je ne m'y intéresse pas assez pour le dire… Et puis je ne pense pas être le public visé. Je dis juste que ça m'agace. _

_Moi, ça m'intrigue._

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien je pensais comme toi… Et puisqu'on est entre nous j'irai même plus loin : je pensais même qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose dans la cervelle, tous, pour se contenter de cela. C'est pourquoi je partais l'autre matin dans l'idée de dire à Yamashita-kun de garder son idée pour lui. Ni plus ni moins, _avoua-t-il sincèrement.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis alors ?_

_Il est cool._

_Non mais sérieusement ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais il a l'air d'avoir une tête bien pleine en fait… Il a de l'esprit, il est vif et il a l'air bosseur… _expliqua Hyde sur le ton de la supposition. _Moi j'aime ça. C'est stimulant._

_Je vois… Je m'explique mieux pourquoi tu as cédé._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à y perdre, finalement… Si tout cela m'énerve, alors j'y mettrai fin. Si lui est effectivement une caricature de ce que tu me dépeins, alors je lui parlerai le moins possible. Rien de tout ça ne mérite de se prendre la tête, _lâcha-t-il simplement.

_Vu sous cet angle… _reconnut K.A.Z.

_Mais oui. Je sais ce que je fais._

_J'en doute pas, c'est toujours le cas, _acquiesça le guitariste en souriant.


End file.
